Truly Jealous
by MyAnthem
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has everything a girl could ask for. So why is she so jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Cullen had practically everything a girl could want. She had a loving family, all the money she could ever need, looks, smarts, a handsome and funny boyfriend. There was just one small, well, ok, it wasn't _small_. There was just one _big_ problem with her life.

And that problem's name was Leah Clearwater.

Leah had run away after Renesmee had grown old enough for Jacob to love her. And love her he did. He lavished her with hand-made gifts, was always there when she needed him, and could always make her laugh, even when she wanted to cry. Jacob had been only slightly concerned when Leah ran away.

Then she came back looking _very_ pregnant. She had run away 8 and a half months after Renesmee's "18th" birthday. Renesmee had no idea that Jacob and Leah had had a fling. She flew into a jealous rage when Leah came back, threatening to kill her and that stupid..thing! they called a baby.

Jacob sided with Leah.

That hurt, more than the fact that he had gotten her pregnant to begin with, more than the fact that the baby was half his, and because of that, she couldn't kill Leah and the baby, as it would hurt him. Jacob had sided with his Beta over his imprint. That had to be a werewolf first.

Jacob told Renesmee that she would be a great stepmom, that she could play with his and Leah's daughter (and it was a girl. They had Carlisle check.), and that she would be able to love and cherish that little girl with all her heart.

Renesmee told him to go to hell.

He went to Leah instead.

That was the first time Renesmee Cullen was truly jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

_My Jacob. __My__ Jacob. He's mine. Not hers. Mine._ That was all that was running through Nessie's poor, spoiled brain. Leah and Jacob were discussing names for that abomination they called their daughter.

_Daughter._ Nessie wanted one. But not one that was half Leah. She wanted a pretty daughter, who had Jacob's eyes and Nessie's hair, had Jacob's russet skin, but Renesmee's softness. All she could imagine, though, when she thought of a daughter, wasn't a daughter, but a _step_daughter. One who had Leah's mouth and Jacob's eyes, and Leah's nose, and Jacob's habits.

She heard Leah laugh, strained to catch the small snort that was almost non-existent to human ears. What did _she_ have that Nessie didn't? Nessie was perfect. She was smart, she was gorgeous, she could give him cars; she could give him anything he wanted.

Ness flinched when she heard Jacob's booming laughter join Leah's. Something funny must have occurred, but she didn't hear it. That's the way it was when Leah was around. He sent Nessie away, and seemed totally content with the she-wolf.

"So, her name's going to be Erin?" _Erin_. What a stupid name. Leah probably came up with it. Ness had to get out of here, away from the future family. Jacob could have Leah. She didn't need them. He could have his life without her.

With that thought in mind, Renesmee Cullen flitted to the cottage she shared with her parents, packed a small bag and quickly wrote a note in her flowing handwriting:

Mother, Father, Jacob, and to whom else it may concern:

I'm leaving on a journey to find myself. Don't bother coming after me, as I'll just refuse to come back. This is what I want. I love you.

Sincerely,

Renesmee' Carlie Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

**LPOV**  
"She's gone."

"What the hell do you mean, she's gone, Edward?" Jacob was the frantic to Eddie's calm, and I was stuck in the middle. Well, me and Erin were stuck in the middle, anyways. Edward handed a piece of paper to Jacob and looked at his wife, who was 'crying' like the stupid, over-emotional bitch that she was.

"This is all your fault!" She glared up at me, her usually golden eyes dark with thirst. "If you hadn't come back pregnant with that-that-that thing! My baby would still be here!"

"Hey! Leave Leah out of this, Bella. She had nothing to do with Renesmee leaving." Jacob leapt to my defense as I struggled to get out of the easy chair I was in. "It was her choice."

"Shut up! This is your fault too, Jacob. If you hadn't of slept with _her_, Renesmee would still be here. My daughter would be home safe and sound." I waddled my way over to Bella, a small voice in the back of my head reminding me to be careful; I had a little passenger to think about, too. My hand flew out and smacked into Bella's face. I watched as her head turned away, and a hand was brought shakily up in shock.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking talk to Jacob like that again! Don't you ever call our daughter a thing, you slut, because your _daughter_ is just as much of a thing as ours. If it's anyone's fault she's gone, it's yours! You taught her what? How to be a possessive, whiny, selfish and spoiled bitch, just like you. You taught her that people are things to be played with and not actual human beings with feelings."

Her face crumpled up again and she back to 'sob,' but I was far from finished. She wanted to blame someone? How about she point the finger at herself before leaping to blame others?

"Leah-" 

"Shut up! I'm not done." I glared at Jacob over my shoulder before turning back to Bella-Bitch. "You didn't teach your daughter anything but how to be exactly like you. What were you going to do when she and her husband moved? Oh, wait, I know, fuck your husband all fucking day because that's what whores do. They use all their free time for sex." 

"Leah, st-" 

"Did I say I was done? No. It's not like you don't use all your free time for sex, anyway, because you're forever trapped in an 18-year-old's body, and a 13-year-old's mindset. Everything's all about you, you, you. You're an undeserving, unrefined, ill-mannered _bitch_!" My hand flew to my stomach as Erin kicked at my ribs, the slight movement making me gasp out.

"Leah, come sit. It's not good for you or Erin to get worked up like that." Jake took me by the elbow and helped me sit back down, concern etched onto his features.

"Oh, so, you're more concerned about _her_ than Renesmee? Your imprint? What kind of Alpha wolf are _you_?" Bella-Whore was on her feet, an accusing finger pointed at Jacob, her face twisted by fury.

"Enough, Bella! I know you're upset about Nessie, and I empathize, but taking it out on Leah isn't going to help anything. So sit the hell back down, shut the fuck up, and quit thinking about yourself for once!"

"Don't talk to my wife like that, Ja-" My hand suddenly tightened on the arm of the chair I was in and I felt something wet trickle down my legs. Oh, shit, not now!  
"Jake?"

"Not now, Leah!" Edward's face suddenly changed, and he got an 'oh, fuck' look on his face.

"Jacob, listen to her. She is the mother of your _child_, after all," he said, putting emphasis on the word child. Jacob took a calming breath and turned to face me.

"Yes, Lee?"

"..I think my water just broke."

**A/N: So I just got a review asking whose side the story is on. Originally, it was intended to be a one-shot, an anti-Renesmee one-shot. However, thanks to the reviews I've gotten, it's turned into a multiple chapter story. For now, I'm fairly sure it's an anti-Renesmee story. If it's not seeming that way, tell me in a review, or in a private message, and let me know a way to change that.**

**By the way! I am so, so, so sorry for not updating my stories. I've been so busy with school, and… oh, who am I kidding? I totally forgot about FF, and I'm sorry. I have been busy with school, but not as busy as one would think.**

**So thank you for the reviews, they really do inspire me, and thank you for pointing out that this story doesn't really seem to have a side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!_ I paced around the living room, waiting for Carlisle, or Esme, or _someone_ to tell me what was happening. Leah had been in labor for a while, and I was beyond worried for her and our child.

"Jacob?" Carlisle sounded tired, and looked, for the first time in my eyes, the age he was supposed to be.

"How is she? Is Erin ok? Is Leah ok? What happened?" I fired off questions before Carlisle could explain anything, praying to any gods there were to not take Leah and Erin. Not them.

"Mother and daughter are fine, just fine, Jacob. Leah wants you."

I was upstairs after the first fine and in Leah's room as soon as Carlisle had finished speaking.

"Leah?" I walked to her side, reaching to hold her hand. "Are you alright?"

**LPOV**

"Leah?" His voice. I immediately looked up at him, the man I had fallen for, and fallen for hard. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Jacob. I'm perfect." He was holding one of my hands and it felt very, very nice. He scanned my face for any hint of lying, and was probably waiting for me to tell him about Erin. "..she's beautiful, Jake."

"Where is she? Can I see her?" I laughed, and nodded, pointing to the bassinet Alice had bought for our daughter. Jacob's hand left mine and he went over to Erin, picking her up and holding her expertly.

"Hello, little miss Erin Cassandra," he crooned, rocking her gently. "Aren't you just the prettiest baby there ever was?"

"Erin Cassandra, huh?" Jacob glanced up at me and grinned, his face going slightly dark.

"Yeah... I know we didn't talk about middle names, but I really like Cassandra." He went back to rocking Erin, and I leaned my head back, yawning slightly.

"Alright, then. Erin Cassandra it is." My eyes were slowly closing, and I couldn't stay awake much longer.

"Erin Cassandra Black... …good night, Leah." The last thing I saw was Jacob walking over to me, the last thing I felt were his lips pressing against my forehead and Erin's soft hand grabbing at my hair.

"Night…"


End file.
